To The Dark
by Kushelkitten
Summary: The Thin Man meets another Angel ... DylanThin Man Not a new story but back by popular demand


Ok this is my first shot at a song fic. I hope it is up to standard. Reviews are as always welcome. "Out of the Dark" by Falco. Hmmm…Actually he was kind suave in a Thin Man kind of way.   The translation is by  J.M. Hickey. Would have done it myself but I really didn't have time. 

*-*-*-*-*

Dylan tried to smile, celebrate the victory, but she couldn't too many thoughts were rushing through her head; the kiss, the smoky taste of his lips. The surprise in his eyes as Seamus ran him through with the sword. It was too much for her at the moment. She couldn't stay there surrounded by happiness. She knew she should tell her friends where she was going, but this was something she wanted to do alone and they wouldn't understand no matter how much they tried. 

The blue and red lights of the police cruisers were flashing, lighting strobic circles on the alley way's brick walls. "Miss," call out a young police officer who looked as though he wasn't old enough to have graduated from high school let alone be a cop, "you can't go in there." Dylan ignored his called and entered the ally. It took a second for her eyes to become accustomed to the blackness. Then she saw the "E" and a muscular arm protruding from underneath. She would recognize that bicep anywhere - Seamus O'Grady. Then she saw him, Anthony, the Thin Man.

He moaned in agony and she went to his side. "Anthony", she whispered. 

_Ich krieg' von dir niemals genug/ Du bist in jedem Atemzug/ Alles dreht such nur um dich/ Warum ausgerechnet ich /zähl die Stunden, die Sekunden/Doch die Zeit scheint still zu stehen _

He opened his eyes. She was there, his angel. He wished he could tell her- everything and nothing. To turn back time. To hold her of one moment longer, for time to stand still. He coughed and his lips turned scarlet. She wiped them gently with his handkerchief. She cradled his head in her lap and told him to hold on, to hold on for her. Couldn't he hear the sirens? He wanted to hold on, to be with her yet he didn't. It hurt too badly. Everything hurt yet he was bound to her to try to stay. 

_Hab' mich geschunden, gewunden lass mich gehen. Was willst du noch/ Willst Du meine Tage zählen. Warum musst du mich mit meiner Sehnsucht quälen. _

He could see the tears like tiny diamonds glistening in her eyes, her inner strength refusing to let them fall. He knew she was being brave, but he could see her pain. He wondered how she could feel for him, a man who tried to kill her, a killer. Yet she was looking over him, trying to keep him alive with her gentle touch and the soothing sound of her voice. "Why," he asked himself again, but he already knew the answer: she was an angel, his angel. 

_Deine Hölle brennt in mir/ Du bist mein Überlebenselixier/Ich bin zerrissen/ Wann Kommst du meine Wunden küssen?_

Another angel was there too, stepping out of the dark ebony shadows, out from in between the rusted aluminum garbage cans. Anthony could see him as plain as he could his lovely Dylan. Anthony had seen him before, it wasn't the first time but it was the first time the darkness had come for him. The figure, whose face was hidden by darkness, came forward and knelt next to the couple. 

_Out of the dark.__Hörst Du die Stimme, die Dir sagt: Into the light. I give up and close my eyes .Out of the dark:  __Hörst du die Stimme, die Dir sagt: Into the light.  I give up and you waste your tears/ To the night_

Dylan watched Anthony's eyes widen as though he was watching something but nothing was there just the shadows and the night. "Anthony, stay with me. You'll be okay." She wasn't sure he was listening but then she wasn't sure she if she was speaking to him or to herself. 

He could hear the dark angel's voice. It rang in his ears, calling him, tempting him with the promise and ecstasy of death, with the release from his pain. Anthony tried not to look at the angel of death but the angel of life who was speaking to him in hushed tones that were overwhelmed by the other's silent whispers. 

_Ich bin bereit.  Denn es ist Zeit für unseren Pakt über die Ewigkeit.  Du bis schon da Ganz nah.  Ich kann Dich spüren lass mich verfuhren, lass mich entführen Heute Nacht zum letzten Mal  Ergeben Deiner Macht._

He wanted to tell her goodbye. If he ever said another word in this life he wanted to say it to her. He opened his mouth. The inhalation to speak caused him such pain. He coughed again. She shushed him but he had to go on. He had to speak to her. Dylan watched his lips struggle to form words, his eyes, a cool pale blue focus intently on hers. She wondered if it was possible to love so much in a short amount of time. He exhaled, "I'm sorry," he said his voice soft and rough from disuse and abandonment. She shook her head "no" a loose tendril of red dangling softly behind her ear. He reached his arm up and stroked it gently. "To pay. It's my turn now." __

_Mein Leben, nenn' mir den Preis ich schenk' Dir Gestern, Heut' und Morgen dann schließt sich der Kreis. Kein Weg zurück das weiße Licht kommt näher Stück für Stück will mich ergeben. Muss ich denn sterben ,zum zu leben? _

He gave her a small smile, which told her everything else he wanted to say and didn't have the time for. The other was becoming more persistent. The dam she had formed finally broke as tears rolls silently down her cheeks. "Can you hear," he asked as he closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the face of the dark angel he wanted the last vision being of Dylan as she absolved him of his sins with her tears. __

_Out of the dark.__Hörst Du die Stimme, die Dir sagt: Into the light. I give up and close my eyes. Out of the dark. __Hörst Du die Stimme, die Dir sagt: Into the light. I give up and you waste your tears to the night_

The sirens rounded the corner. Dylan could hear the doors slam as the paramedics left the vehicle and approached the alley. She placed a kiss on his forehead and his head gently on the cracked black top. She stood and too one last look at the body that he inhabited no longer. As she started to walk back to the theater she was certain she had seen a dark shape move off into the shadows. 

*-*-*-*-*

( English translation of lyrics by: JM Hickey

English lyrics: I can never get enough of you  
You are in each breath   
Everything revolves around you   
Why me of all people? 

Count the hours, the seconds   
But time seems to stand still   
I've slaved away, tried to find my way out  
Leave me be! 

What else do you want, you want my days numbered   
Why must you torment me with my longing,   
Your hell burns in me   
You are my life-elixir   
I am torn  
When will you come to kiss my wounds. 

Out of the dark... do you hear the voice that says to you   
Into the light... I give up and close my eyes   
Out of the dark... do you hear the voice that says to you   
I give up and you waste your tears to the night 

I am ready, because it is time   
For our bond over eternity   
You are already there, quite near, I can feel you   
I'll let you entice me, abduct me   
In your power tonight for the last time 

Give me your hand, my life, name your price   
I give you yesterday, today and tomorrow   
Then the set closes   
No way back, the white light approaches   
Piece for piece, I want to give in,   
Must I die, In order to live? 

Out of the dark....)


End file.
